


Затрещина

by Magdalena_sylar



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Don't copy to another site, Fluff and Angst, M/M, The author does not know how to tag shit, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 18:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21498346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magdalena_sylar/pseuds/Magdalena_sylar
Summary: Пять раз, когда Баки ударил Стива, и один, когда не смог.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 41





	Затрещина

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Clip](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11584593) by [fiftyshadesofsebby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiftyshadesofsebby/pseuds/fiftyshadesofsebby). 

> У автора прыгает фокал.  
Переведено в подарок для мегаталантливой longflight  
бета - [madchester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madchester/pseuds/madchester)

**1.**  
Когда Баки Барнс впервые встретил Стива (“не называй меня Стиви”) Роджерса, он случайно ударил его в глаз.

Он шел из школы домой и наткнулся на Стива, толкнувшего мальчишку раза в три больше него. Заметить, насколько Стив крошечный, было несложно. Баки был раза в два больше мальчишки, а ему было девять лет. Он предположил, что тому было лет шесть, если не меньше.

Два других мальчика подскочили и начали бить мелкого, и Баки не собирался просто стоять. Он врезался в них, отбиваясь руками и отталкивая их. Мелкий поднялся и взмахнул кулаками, с хрустом попав по носу. Было непонятно – это хрустнул нос обидчика или пальцы мальчишки. Баки был слишком сосредоточен, нанося удары кулаками и ногами, поэтому, когда на его плечо опустилась рука, он развернулся и по инерции нанес удар, не сразу увидев, что это тот мелкий пацан. Кулак врезался в глаз, и мальчишка рухнул.

– Мне жаль! Мне очень жаль, – Баки опустился на колени рядом с ним, осматривая. Белобрысая мелочь улыбнулась.

– Ничего. Я в порядке.

– У тебя будет фингал.

– Все в порядке. – Он уселся с помощью Баки и прохрипел: – Спасибо.

– Пожалуйста. Я Баки.

– Стив.

– Ладно, Стиви. Как нам добраться до твоего дома?

– Не называй меня Стиви. Я не ребенок.

– Извини. Ты выглядишь на года четыре. – Ему точно не было больше четырех.

– Мне восемь! Я просто маленький, – он сказал это с усмешкой, провоцируя Баки сказать что-нибудь о его размерах, но тот поднял руки, сдаваясь.

– Ладно, ладно. Давай отведем тебя домой.

Стив повел их по тротуару.

– Мама меня убьет, – пробурчал он, отряхивая грязь с рубашки.

– За что?

– За драку. Но они первые начали. Обзывались и вообще.

– Они заслужили, чтобы из них выбили дурь.

– Как думаешь, они потом попытаются меня побить? – Стив оглянулся на мальчишек, которые только начали подниматься с земли.

– Да нет. Но если они попробуют, я снова их отделаю. Обещаю.

Стив улыбнулся ему, ярко, словно солнце, взял его за руку и тащил за собой всю дорогу до дома.

Все их жизни Баки держал обещание.

**2.**  
Баки замахнулся на Стива. Не так сильно, как этого хотелось, тем более, что его упрямую челюсть хотелось так же сильно целовать и кусать, как и бить. Еле зацепил ее. Стив только нахмурился и потер место удара. Больно не было. На самом деле это было больше похоже на ласку. Баки никогда бы намеренно не причинил ему вреда.

– Черт возьми, Стив! Что за хрень? Почему ты всегда так делаешь, а? Иногда я думаю, что тебе нравится, когда тебя бьют.

– Ты целуешь меня только когда злишься! – Стив сплюнул кровью из-за разбитой кем-то другим губы. – Ты всегда сильно злишься, когда меня кто-то бьет, и ты злишься на меня, потому что я всегда ввязываюсь в драки, пытаясь кому-то помочь. И только в этом случае ты позволяешь себе всякое.

– Проехали, Стив.

– Нет! Черт возьми, Бак. Почему ты не можешь просто… да пофиг! – Стив махнул руками и попытался уйти, но Баки схватил его за плечо и толкнул к стене. – Ну почему?

– Мы не можем этого делать. Слишком опасно, Стив. Сам знаешь.

– Но... а дома?

Баки вздохнул и обвел большим пальцем порозовевшее место удара.

– Детка, это опасно. Я не переживу, если с тобой что-то случится.

– Я могу о себе позаботиться.

– Если тебя запрут, не сможешь, – он наклонился и приласкал большим пальцем нижнюю губу Стива. – Мне жаль. Прости, Стиви.

– Не называй меня Стиви.

– Прости.

– Ничего. Мы справимся.

– Да, – Баки нежно поцеловал его, затем отпустил и пошел в их спальню.

Они не справлялись. Никогда не справятся. Не с опасностью быть арестованными или заключенными в психушке, или быть убитыми только из-за того, что они вместе. Что любят друг друга. Хотят жить вместе. Они ведь никому не мешали. Что плохого в том, что он любит Стива?

– Бак?

– Что, Стив? – Баки поднял голову и посмотрел на Стива – тот со скорбным видом стоял в дверях.

– Мне жаль.

– Мне тоже.

**3.**  
– Бак, просто удели мне чертову секунду.

– Я должен идти.

– Баки, – взмолился Стив, и тот остановился, хотя не обернулся. – Я все понимаю. Они пытали тебя, они играли в игры с твоей жизнью и кололи всякую дрянь. Чего я не понимаю, так это того, что ты даже не смотришь на меня.

– Ты больше не нуждаешься во мне. Ты не… ты изменился.

– Ты тоже изменился, Бак. Пожалуйста, не бросай меня. Не снова.

– Единственный гребаный раз, когда я когда-либо уходил от тебя, у меня не было чёртового выбора, Стив!

– Ты сказал, что вызвался добровольцем.

– Я не хотел, чтобы ты знал, что меня призвали.

– Почему?

– Потому что ты всегда так смотрел на меня, даже до того, как мы… я не хотел тебя подводить. Я подумал, что если скажу тебе, что я пошел добровольцем, ты не станешь думать обо мне хуже.

– Боже, Баки. Ты идиот. Конечно, я бы не думал о тебе хуже. Я сделал все это, чтобы найти тебя. Я не могу жить без тебя. 

– Заткнись, Стив. 

Его глупый сопляк собирался убить их.

– Это правда. Мне все равно, кто узнает.

– Да пошел ты.

– Нет. Я лю… – он не смог закончить предложение, недоверчиво уставившись на Баки сразу после удара, сбившего его с ног. Стив поднялся только для того, чтобы налететь на своего парня? своего Баки? и ударить в ответ. Вскоре они катались по земле, крича друг на друга и нанося удары. Все, о чем они молчали все время, теперь лилось из их уст.

У них были разбиты губы, из носа текла кровь и они оба рыдали, когда Баки наконец поцеловал его, словно лишь для того, чтобы прекратить этот поток слов. Избитыми руками с окровавленными костяшками пальцев они пытались расстегнуть ремни и стянуть рубашки.

– Ого. Эмм… Сержант? Кэп?

Они оба застонали и обернулись на ухмыляющихся Дум Дума и Мориту.

– Пожалуйста, не раскрывайте нас, – умоляюще произнес Баки, слизывая кровь с губ. Свою и Стива. У обоих была кровь на лицах.

– С чего бы нам это делать? И не то чтобы мы не догадывались. Никто не делает того, что сделал ты, кэп. Не ради лучшего друга. – ответил Дум Дум, и Морита согласно кивнул.

– Боже.

– Вы же только нашли друг друга. Не слишком ли быстро для семейных проблем? – с усмешкой спросил Морита. Дуган засмеялся.

– Итак, кто же из них миссис?

– Очевидно же, что сержант.

Стив фыркнул от смеха, увидев выражение лица Баки, но сразу поморщился из-за хруста в носу.

– Ты собираешься слезть с меня, сопляк? – простонал Баки, толкая этого идиота, все еще сидящего на его бедрах.

– Ой! Да. Прости. 

Стив не осознавал, что все еще сидел на Баки. Он скатился с него и положил руки на колени в попытке скрыть стояк. Баки, похоже, это не беспокоило. Вероятно, он решил, что раз ребята прервали их, то и стояк их не смутит.

**4.**  
– Баки, какого черта? – Стив потер свою челюсть и уставился на своего парня. – За что?

– Ты знаешь!

– Абсолютно точно нет!

– Ты позволил ей себя поцеловать!

– Кому позволил?

– Наташа! Она тебя целовала.

– Это было для того, чтобы Рамлоу нас не засек.

– Не понимаю, как это может помочь.

– Людям не нравятся публичные проявления любви. Это заставляет их чувствовать себя некомфортно. 

– С каких пор?

– Всегда так было. С каждым. Кроме тебя, видимо. Ты не можешь держаться от меня подальше.

– Большую часть нашей с тобой жизни я провел, не имея возможности целовать тебя на публике. Теперь я могу это сделать. Нахуй все это дерьмо. 

Баки профилактически врезал ему еще раз и небрежно поцеловал, после чего они оба рассмеялись.

**5.**  
– Баки! Бак, это я. Это Стив!

– Я знаю, кто ты! Ты – чертов мудак! – Баки врезал ему по ребрам, и Стив, застонав, развернулся и обхватил руками и ногами своего разозленного парня.

– Ты должен перестать бить меня, Бак, вместо того, чтобы просто поговорить со мной.

– Слушай Роджерс, я знал, что ты глупый, Бог свидетель, я знаю, какой ты идиот. Но, боже, Стив. Твоя бедная мама, успокой ее душу, вероятно, вся извертелась в гробу от всего того глупого дерьма, что ты сделал.

– Да что я сделал, Бак?

– Ты прыгнул на гранату, ты пытался самоубиться после того, как я умер, вместо того, чтобы посадить этот чертов самолет и жениться на Картер, ты спрыгнул с высоты в двадцать этажей, а потом почти позволил мне убить себя! Господи, ты тупой ублюдок.

– О, ты вспомнил гранату.

– Да, Стиви. Я вспомнил гранату.

– Это была учебная граната, – сказал Стив с усмешкой, словно это делало ситуацию лучше.

– Ясно-хер-понятно.

– Я имею в виду, что ты не можешь из-за нее злиться, я же не был в опасности, но ты все равно ударил меня.

– Это бы не считалось, если бы мы умерли.

– Ладно. Все равно я хочу, чтобы ты говорил со мной вместо того, чтобы бить.

– Это единственный способ пробиться сквозь твою толстую черепушку.

– Я знаю. – Стив засмеялся, целуя своего рассерженного парня. – Я люблю тебя.

– Люблю тебя тоже. Даже если ты заставишь меня поседеть раньше времени.

– Поседеем мы вместе.

Баки фыркнул:  
– Ты собираешься выйти за меня замуж и завести от меня детей, сопляк?

– Да, придурок. Мы поженимся и у тебя будут дети. Хватит на бейсбольную команду.

– Договорились. Следующая неделя. В зале суда.

– Договорились.

**+1.**  
Видимо, появиться в здании суда вовремя Стив не мог. Баки наворачивал круги, а сидевшая на скамейке Наташа потешалась над ним. Тони, Сэм и Клинт заключили пари – появится ли Стив вообще и насколько сильным будет неотвратимый удар Баки. Он опаздывал уже на час.

Дверь распахнулась, и ворвался Стив, приглаживающий пальцами растрепанные ветром волосы.

– Бак.

– Стиви. – Баки подбежал к нему, а мстительная четверка приготовилась наблюдать, как Баки наносит удар. Стив тоже застыл в ожидании, но расслабился, услышав, как Баки всхлипнул, а потом и крепко обнял его.

– Ты опоздал.

– Я знаю. Прости, Бак. Мне жаль.Но сначала мне надо было сходить к ма.

– А меня с тобой не было. – Баки почувствовал себя полным дерьмом, которое не пошло со Стивом на кладбище.

– Ничего страшного.

– Теперь я чувствую себя полным говнюком.

– Все нормально, детка. Ничего страшного. Я клянусь.

– Ладно. А теперь мы можем пожениться?

– Да. Давай поженимся.

Сэм и Тони вручили Клинту по 20 долларов каждый и проводили хмурыми взглядами двух мужчин, которые направились в комнату, где собирались пожениться.

– Он даже не ударил его, – насупился Тони.

– Не смог разукрасить это красивое лицо в день свадьбы. – Клинт ухмыльнулся, протянул руку Наташе и повел ее в комнату, ворчавшие о проигрыше Тони и Сэм вошли за ними.


End file.
